Elfling Harriet
by alirogue
Summary: After the final Battle Harriet passes out due to her multiple injuries. The Valar takes Harriet from the wizarding world, never to be seen again. Harriet no longer truly remembers her past life. She now has a new life in Middle Earth. However no elfling has been reported and celebrated in a very long time. young elfling harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, nor do I make any money from writing this. I write simply for fun and no other purpose.

AN: Hey everyone this is my first ever Fanfiction please be kind and don't flame me. If you have any suggestions I will always try to read all reviews, I don't mind that, just be gentle with criticism. Also I know it is short but I did not know if it was worth continuing I am working on a actual chapter now but I wanted to see how this little bit would go

* * *

The final battle was over, Ron and Hermione were both dead so were Remus, Tonks, Fred, and so many others. I didn't want to even think about. Suddenly a rustling noise drew her attention, drawing her wand she waited a sudden sectumsempra from behind was the last thing that registered before she was in extreme pain, and she blacked out.

A white light surrounded Harriet and deposited her in the middle of a large forest. The Valar did not heal her but they did provide a protective friend. A large black shaggy dog. The Valar decided the newly turned elfling could use some protection and a slight reminder of her old life, when she grew older she might one day remember her old life one day.

* * *

Pain, there is a lot of pain. Why does it hurt so much? Oh no,that's a lot of blood everywhere! It is all over my clothes! That is a lot of blood! A black dog quickly jumps on me and starts licking my face clean and making my face covered in slobber. "Gross! Go away!" He stops licking me but won't leave. The dog starts whining when I try to sit up, but I need to find out why everything hurts so much. I don't remember what happened to me before I woke up, and I need to find out why it hurts. Shaggy dog starts to whine even more when I try to move to a nearby tree so I can have something to lean up on. Finally making it to the tree I start to check just what hurts so much, My back got the most damage however my legs also got hit pretty bad. Since my clothes are with out a doubt bigger than they are meant to be, I start to take off my pants and cloak and rip them up for bandages. My shirt can serve as a dress, it is long enough to cover my knees so it will have to do. I take everything off and start to wrap up my back and parts of my legs with the ripped up clothes. As soon as I can move better I will actually clean up the many wounds. The black dog is still watching me, I might as well give it a name if he is going to keep staying nearby. "Hmm, what about Padfoot? Huh boy do you like that?" Padfoot starts wagging his tail and licking my face again. "OK, OK Padfoot it is boy, just stop licking my face that is gross!" Padfoot lets me use him as a crutch since I can't really walk yet. My legs just hurt to much. He starts leading me towards a cave. As soon as we walk into the dark cave I quickly fall asleep.

Padfoot growling and barking woke me up, it was so dark I could not tell what made Padfoot so agitated. I can't really see him so I start scooting up against the wall and curl up. Whatever it is that is making Padfoot react like this I don't want anything to do with it. A man starts walking into the cave despite Padfoot's barking and growling, I can tell Padfoot does not like this man. Padfoot moves in between me and the man. The man starts shouting to someone outside the cave and another man quickly comes in. I'm terrified and don't know what to do about the men being in the cave. I don't think they have seen me so far maybe I can use Padfoot to sneak out of the cave. but then again the men are standing at the mouth of the cave. I should just stay quite maybe they will leave this cave and stay away. Padfoot stops barking and growling at the men but he is still standing in between the men and me. Padfoot looks at me and gives a small whine but quickly gives the men a growl to warn them away. Unfortunately Padfoot's glance and whine drew the attention of the men towards me. Great, just great, now I won't be able to sneak away. One of the men starts talking to me with a bunch of words I can't understand, Why can't I understand what he is saying. Shouldn't I be able to understand, what if my memory loss isn't just memory? What if I can't understand anyone? No, no, no that's really not good. I start shaking my head back and forth maybe he will understand I can't understand him. The other man tries to get closer to me but thankfully Padfoot snaps at his hand warning him not to come any closer. I take a hold of the gruff of his neck and pull him closer towards me so and bury my head into his fur so all I don't have to look at the to identical men. Suddenly I feel a hand on my head and I quickly flinch back, I don't like him touching me. glaring at him probably won't help the situation but I just want them to leave me alone and find some other cave. The man who had his hand on my head starts talking again, using a bunch of words I still don't understand. Again I shake my head from side to side hoping this time he will understand, I don't know what he is saying. They look at each other and start talking in that language, not paying me any real attention so I grab a hold of Padfoot again and try to use him as a crutch to get out of the cave. I make it to the mouth of the cave when I start to hear shouting. I climb onto the back of Padfoot as best as I can and tell him to go. The big shaggy dog moved quickly but I wasn't able to keep a grip on him and fell off and hit the ground hard. I move to hide in a bush nearby and hope the men don't come looking for me. Padfoot comes back and hides with me. Not long after I started to hide in the bush the men come into view.

they are calling out in their language that I can't comprehend. I push my black hair behind my ears and then I realize my ears have points at the end of them, that can't be normal, can it? I didn't realize I made a noise until Padfoot starts to whine at me. He must have thought that I was hurt worse than I already was. Unfortunately the men heard the two of us because next thing I know I'm being picked up from behind. screaming, I start to hit anything that I could make contact with which meant I didn't hit much of anything at all. They take me back to the cave with Padfoot quietly following us. When I see Padfoot I start to calm down, however I still don't like the man holding me or his look alike. The look alike starts to make a fire at the mouth of the cave while the other puts me down and starts to take off my bandages that were on my leg. It dawns on me what he is doing so I let him maybe he can help the pain go away. I look up at him as he is taking off my bandages, but his face looks so angry. My hands start shaking and I can't make them stop, Padfoot starts to growl at the man again but he keeps working on the bandages until all of them are off and my legs are bare. I look at him again and spot his ears, they are pointed just like mine! I reach towards his ears and he lets me touch them, so I put my hair behind my ear and show him my pointed ears to. However looking at his face does not tell me what he is thinking, he almost looks a little mad and surprise at the same time. I don't like that he is mad and I start to shake even more. He must have noticed me shaking because the next thing I know, he is talking to me in a language I can understand. He is saying "It is ok, no one is going to hurt you. Calm down ssshhhhh." I look at him again and I don't see the anger anymore. nodding to him he starts talking to me more. "Hey what happened to you huh? Why are you out here in the middle of the woods? Where are your parents?" but I don't answer him and just shrug. I don't really know what happened or why i'm here or even where my parents are. tears start poring down my face, I still don't like this man but I also wish I just knew what happened before I woke up covered in blood. I don'e remember anything other than my name, but so far I could be completely wrong it Harriet my not even be my real name. What should I tell them? Oh my parents are in the town just behind that hill? I don't even know if there is a town close to where we are. Padfoot's whining is all I really hear, but the man is still trying to talk to me. "Are you hurt anywhere besides your legs little one?" I nod and say "my back hurts a lot." He nods and starts to take off my shirt/dress and work on the bandages on my back.

He does not talk to me any more and thankfully I don't have to watch his face while he is working on my back. He starts to put some type of past all over my back and gets me to stand up using the wall for support to work on my legs. Padfoot whines while the man is working on my legs. "All done little one. Now will you tell me your name? My brother and I can't keep calling you little one." Harriet may be an unusual name, what if it isn't normal? That name is all I really have to go on about my past before I woke up. I just shrug my shoulders, I really don't want to give him the name Harriet, it just does not feel right to me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So sorry for the lack of updates, since the last chapter was posted I originally wanted to wait about a week to see if any good reviews would give me some advice on my writing. However I got a great new job which changed my schedule up so much that I didn't know when I would have time. When my life finally settled down the crap hit the fan, so to speak. A wonderful hurricane hit my state, and no I do not live anywhere near the coast but I have A LOT of family that unfortunately do live very close to the beach. After that fiasco settled down my Grandma had a serious injury, so my life has been a very interesting roller coaster. Now I can type of the newest chapter and please know that I did not get a lot of research done as far as the terminology used (I wanted to find out the official names of the languages used in Middle Earth and so far have not had a lot of time). I will end up using my own names until I can look them up, sorry in advance.

Thanks also for the many reviews this story has gotten so far. I loved finding that so many people love this story. However I specifically wanted to thank a few of the reviewers that gave me a lot of wonderful advice to help me with my writing, I am extremely thankful for the advice.

D: Please know I do not make anything off of this fan-fiction Everything belongs to Tolkien and Rowling thank you

 **Sindarian –** normal font

 **Weston – bold**

"Elrohir, she needs to be taken to Rivendell. She has deep lacerations all over her back, the likes of which I have never seen on an elfling, let alone a full grown adult. Father should be able to help her heal better than you or I could out here." Elladan looks again at the sleeping girl who even in sleep lay cuddling with the black shaggy dog. Elrohir kept on talking about how the past he applied earlier, would help her sleep and that she lost a lot of blood. Eventually after hearing his twin talk even more about her many wounds the question that was bugging him the most popped out of his mouth "where did she come from?" No word of this elfling was shared with any elf community let alone Rivendell. His twin only glanced at him before looking again at the little one. "She didn't say anything to me until I started talking in Sindarin. I assumed she did not know how to speak since she was not responding to me, with the exception of fear. Now I am under the belief that the little one does not speak Weston and only speaks Sindarin."

"You don't think Orcs could have done this to her do you brother? I've never seen an orc victim this badly off before, unless they are dead." Elrohir questioned. However deep down he truly did not want to know what could have harmed this elfling so badly.

Elladan could only nod, they would not be able to find out unless the young girl opens up about what she went through. She needs to rest so that when the dawn will come they will be able to ride towards Rivendell. Maybe she will also be able to answer many, many questions. "it's time we sleep as well brother. The dawn will soon be upon us, and we need to quickly get back home so we will be able to help her heal. We will be of no use to her unless we get enough sleep.

The next morning quickly came for Harriet, unfortunately she was still able to feel all the pain from yesterday. The paste didn't feel as if it did much for pain. The men were up too, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself again. Harriet simply watched from her place with Padfoot. The always watchful dog simply leaned into Harriet and let her wrap her small arms around his neck. Watching the men pack up their camp and load up their packs not something she wanted to watch. Although she was terrified of the men they were the only people she met since coming here. Harriet did not want them to leave her here in the middle of nowhere by herself. Terror gripped her and would not let go she really didn't want to be by herself. She had Padfoot but he was not a human, he could not talk to her. What would happen to her? Would she be able to follow them as they went wherever they were going? There is no way she would be able to keep up with those horses outside of her little cave. Let alone if they were simply walking ahead of her she would not be able to keep up with them.

One of the identical men came up to Harriet and knelt in front of her, without her realizing he was there in her panic she had buried her face into Padfoot's fur. "Little one were are heading home would you please come with us? At Rivendall you would be able to heal much better than out here." Slowly Harriet nodded her head which was still in Padfoot's fur. She missed Elladan's small smile, she didn't however miss being picked up by him. He quickly brought her to his twin and put her into Elrohir's lap so that they could ride together before heading to his own horse. Elrohir could hopefully get information from the little one while they expediently headed toward Rivendell.

Tell me what you think, just don't flame me. I love reading the reviews especially the ones with advice. I know I may have not have followed completely, but please know I am working to improve my writing through your advice.


	3. Chapter 3

D: I do not own anything not do I make any money off of this Fanfiction.

AN: I will attempt to make most updates on Saturdays from now own, if I know I will be busy I will make an attempt to write a quick update sometime during the week and update sooner. I do know next week I will be unable to write so expect a update sometime this week if I can swing it with my crazy work schedule.

Elladan started his horse into a walk while making sure that Harriet was steady on the horse, while it was moving. Harriet was more interested in whether or not Padfoot was able to keep up with the horses. However Padfoot had absolutely no problems what so ever keeping up with the twins. Once Harriet realized her shaggy black dog was quite capable of staying with her, she was able to relax enough into the saddle.

"That's my ugly brother Elrohir ahead of us. My name is Elladan, what is your name little one?" The little girl only glanced up at him when he mentioned having an ugly brother. Elladan was hoping to get a smile, or even a giggle out of the little one, but there wasn't even a small smile. She was quite for an extremely long time. Elladan was starting to think she was not going to answer his question at all. Eventualy he heard a very quite "I think my name is Harriet." I think, does that mean Harriet does not remember what happened to her before being found by Elrohir and I found her? "What about your parents where are they, we could take you to them?" Silence reigned while they continued on their way. They crossed a creek before Harriet finally responded with an "I don't remember anything except waking up with Padfoot. I think my mommy and daddy are dead though."

When Harriet said that all she could manage to do was stare at the saddle. While it was a pretty brown saddle she knew it would not help her remember her parents or why she has no many injuries Why can't she remember. "I'm sure little one, you will be able to gain your past memories, just give it some time." Elladan said. Harriet didn't say anything to Elladan, but she did slowly nod. She did not like not knowing what happened to her. How could she just lose a part of herself.

Harriet was keeping an eye on Padfoot as he was snakeing his way through the many trees. The twins Elladan and Elrohir didn't seem to follow a real path just some small path that was just barley big enough to allow the horses to follow if they remained one behind the other. She started to watch Elrohier ahead of them ride. They continued to ride for a long time passing more and more trees. Elladan tried to talk to her some more but to Harriet it didn't require a response back. He basically talked to her about Rivendale when he grew up. How he climbed trees with his brother and planed a lot of pranks all over their home.

They didn't stop for a midday meal Elladan simply took some wrapped bread out of his saddle bags and gave Harriet half of the loaf. He watched her eat some of the food but she did not eat much of the bread. Harriet might have eaten a few bites of her bread before she simply stopped eating.

Harriet ate her fill of the bread and held on to it for a while. She didn't know what to do with the left overs but she could not eat anymore. Padfoot was jogging beside the horse she was on, when she saw him it didn't take her long to figure out what to do with the leftovers. All she would need to do is simply drop the bread and let Padfoot eat the food. He chomped eagerly at the bread. Padfoot's reaction to the bread easily made Harriet give a small quite giggle. She didn't realize Elladan was watching. He was hoping that not everything was lost for the little one, if she can giggle over her Padfoot's eagerness to eat maybe just maybe she could heal.


	4. Chapter 4

D: Pleas know I do not own anything related to Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of this fanfiction.

AN: Sorry for the late update, I knew I would not be able last weekend and truly meant to post yesterday but a few things popped up and I was not able to complete this chapter until today.

Please know that I am a new writer and am writing to improve my writing style.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Harriet spent days traveling together. Elladan and Elrohir took turns riding with Harriet. Both men tried to get Harriet out of her shell, and there was limited success. Elladan, Elrohir, and Harriet spent many days traveling together. Harriet still felt horrible especially after riding so much. Most of the time she slept. All of her wounds and the traveling was starting to catch up with her. All she really wanted was to sleep. When awake the twin she was riding with would try to talk with her. Harriet would mostly listen, but slowly she would start to ask questions about Rivendell. As the days wore on and Harriet started sleeping more, and more.

The twins were extremely worried about Harriet, she did not have a healthy appetite and did not have a lot of energy. With in a few days of finding the young elfling she became feverish. The brothers quickened their pace to make it back to Rivendell. They tried to be as gentle as possible, and even kept her wrapped in a blanked, even when riding. Thee days after Harriet became sick, the small party finally made it to Rivendell.

Elladan carried Harriet to the Last Homely House and strait to the healing halls. Elrohir frantically started looking for Elrond, hopefully he could heal Harriet. Elrohir looked throughout the estate and eventually found Elrond, his father, in the library.. He rushed up to Elrond.

"Father! Elladan and I found a young elfling girl in the woods, she isn't in good shape." At his son's announcement Elrond quickly went into healer mode, and started heading towards the healing halls. "How bad is she exactly?" Elrond needed to know any details about his newest patient. Elrohir quickly followed his father and told him everything he knew from the deep lacerations on her back to her fever that she had for the past few days. Even though Elrohir was extremely worried about Harriet he did not leave any details out that his father needed to know.

Elrond quickly made his way to Harriet and unwrapped her various wounds. He was extremely meticulous. He worked with Harriet all day and late into the night. Padfoot lay beside one of the twins watching the entire time, He never once made a noise. Elrond's twin sons hovered over Harriet throughout the healing process. Slowly Elrond re wrapped her wounds and completed his task.

Eventually Elrond said "I have done all I can do, the little one should heal quickly enough if she can pull through this fever. Someone will have to keep a watchful eye on her until she truly regains consciousness. Once she pulls through then we will decide what will happen. You mentioned following tracks to a cave where you found Harriet. Do you know anything else? What about her parents?"

Elrohir answered with "We didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and Harriet does not remember anything about herself. She believes her parents to be dead. She only remembers waking up with her dog, Padfoot, over here." when he mentioned Padfoot Elrohir began pointing toward the dog. Padfoot did not react to Elrohir but continued his watchful gaze on Harriet.

AN: I do not like the way this chapter came out. I have had some bad writers block with this chapter, and don't know where the next chapter will lead to. If you have any suggestions I would love to read them please post any suggestions in a review or pm me. Please know I don't read private messages quickly but will eventually read them.

Also please know I will eventually lengthen the chapters but I want to improve my writing first and then lengthen the chapters. Hope that helps those who want longer chapters for this fanfiction


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this fanfiction.

An otter being torn apart in a bloody mess by a wolf. A rabbit being crushed. A stag, dog, and wolf chasing a rat with one finger. A dog falling. A wolf killed. A shouting walrus that had nothing nice to say about a freak. A bullying whale.

Elrohir and Elladan refused to leave Harriet's side if one left the other stayed until he came back. Both were concerned about Harriet who would mumble strange names in her fevered state. It didn't help that no one knew where the names could come from. Hermy could come from the dwarfs, Vol Mort could come from the Orcs. No one knew the names the young elfling spoke about.

After checking Harriet's wounds the next morning and reapplying a healing paste, Elrond made his way back to his study. He had to send word to the other elven communities to see if they might know of a young elven child. Hopefully in a few days word will spread quickly about the young elfling.

Harriet woke up groggily, it didn't help that her throat was dry. All she wanted was some water but all she could get out of her mouth was a moan. Whining and chuckling brought her awake completely. Elrohir and Elladan were both beside her bed when one of them asked if she was feeling better? If she needed anything? At that last questions, Harriet nodded her head and tried to say water. Thankfully it was more than a moan that came out that time.

Elladan brought a glass of water for her to drink. Harriett drank most of the water and gave the glass back. The twins tried talking to Harriet but she could not stay awake long enough to answer. Padfoot jumped on her bed and cuddled with her while she slept. The twins were glad that Harriet's fever broke through.

Not long after Harriet went back to sleep Elrond came into the room. "Has she woken up yet"

Both twins nodded their head. And Elrond sighed in relief. "At least that is some good news. I sent word to the other elven communities a few days ago about our little patient and it seems we will have a few visitors to see Harriet."

Over the next few days every time Harriet woke up one of the twins or Elrond was there watching over her. Even though she still was not comfortable with them, she wasn't scared of them anymore. If they wanted to hurt her she would have been injured by now, right? They continued to tell her stories of Rivendell and keep her in bed until she healed.

Harriet didn't mind having to stay in bed, she was too weak to do more than listen to the twins' stories and sleep. She had little energy for anything else. One day a tall blonde elf came through her door. Only Elrohir was in her room but he was asleep in his chair. Sensing Harriet's fear Padfoot jumped up on her bed and growled at the elf. The growling woke up Elrohir and made the elf back up away from Harriet. Cowering in her bed Harriet eventually reached for Padfoot to cuddle while the elves talked she buried her face in Padfoot's neck.

Eventually, the talking grew quite and someone placed a hand on Harriet making her flinch away. She didn't want the strange elf to touch her. she just wanted Elrohir and Elladan to be in her room. Softly Elrohir told her" Harriet this is a friend of mine. He traveled a long way to see you. He didn't mean to frighten you. ssshhh It's OK he won't hurt you. Think you can say hello?" Padfoot didn't growl as the blond came closer so Harriet didn't protest. He knelt down next to her bed and continued for Elrohir. "I'm sorry I frightened you. I was just excited to see you"

Harriet poked her head up when he said that maybe he knew who she was before she woke up with Padfoot.


End file.
